


Like A Fairy Tale

by somihomie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ceremony, F/M, Fairy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somihomie/pseuds/somihomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you accept a love that is only one-sided? One where you have so much to lose, while the other doesn't? Love comes with many obstacles, but how far will you go to reach your happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and ideas.

"You sure it’s a good idea for you to attend the meeting as well?” Gray asked absent-mindedly, trying to find where his shirt disappeared in the room. 

“I am just like one of you, I need to find my partner as well,” Jellal informed, letting Freed fuss over straightening his clothes. 

“Yeah, one of us. Only difference is you’re the prince,” Gajeel replied, his tone taking up a sort of snide undertone as he glared at the ceiling. 

“You all don’t have to be here, you know. You should be getting ready as well. The event is quickly approaching,” Jellal stated, putting his hand over Freed’s shoulder to stop the man, notifying him that he was all right with the way he looked. 

“We are ready,” Natsu snorted, offering a toothy grin.

Jellal turned away from the mirror to notice them all wearing their warrior armor, weapons grasped tightly in their hands, their wings raised up elegantly pointing upward. He then looked down to himself, in his suit of silk, his expression turned sour at the contrast.

“You think I’m a bit overdressed then? Will it be obvious that I’m not a soldier? I don’t want them thinking I’m royalty right off the bat, I want to get to know the other more before she finds out about my… status…” 

“If that’s all you’re worried about, then the answer is pretty obvious,” Alzack started, catching the attention of everyone in the room. However, it was Mest who put the puzzle pieces together, and finished his sentence. 

“Pose as a soldier.” 

“Show her how manly you really are!” Elfman announced proudly, as Freed looked annoyed, having dressed Jellal to have his efforts all go to vain. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jellal inquired, before seeing all of their relaxed faces. “Aren’t any of you nervous? This is a sacred ceremony to meet your life partner. Aren’t you the least bit concerned of who it’ll be?”

“Not really, Mest replied, raising a shoulder for an easy shrug. 

“If you ask me, it’s the girls who should be more concerned, since there is more at risk for them then us,” Gray emphasized, using his fingers to comb his hair back.

“Yeah. They need to join with us to get their wings, and we’re the ones who will instantly know who we belong with,” Natsu tried to input, as if everyone in the room didn’t already know that. 

“Plus, we are the ones who have to do all the work, wooing them or whatever,” Gajeel grumbled bitterly. 

“Trust your sight,” Alzack encouraged, patting the prince on the back. Jellal took a deep breath, before nodding, striding toward the exit to change into armor, deciding to go along with his friends’ plan. 

~~~

“Can we just not go?” Lucy asked, pouting to herself as she arranged the flowers properly. 

“We can’t just skip a sacred ceremony, we’ve already come of age,” Levi tried to soothe with facts, but it only seemed to make the blond even more ticked off. “Plus, it’s romantically pleasant.”

“Trust the sight, you’ll meet your ideal fairy in a matter of sun positions. Most girls dream of this moment their entire lives,” Bisca informed, helping around with the decorations as well. 

“He better be an utterly amazing and gorgeous man for me to accept him,” Evergreen said with a huff, setting the food out. 

“This is just sexist and dumb, I mean, we have to walk in all pretty and dressed up and whatever guy approaches us, we just have to accept him as our life partner and then make pleasantries for the rest of the night as if everything is just fine and dandy,” Lucy tried to hone in her point, sighing as she left the flowers alone, too exasperated to concentrate. 

“It’s tradition,” Juvia reminded, taking over Lucy’s work. 

“I feel bad for Wendy, she’s so young but she matured fast enough to come of age. What if the guy that claims her doesn’t approve?” Mirajane asked with a sad sigh. 

“It’s ok, I’m sure it’ll all turn out fine,” Wendy tried to sound optimistic, but truthfully, she was also plagued with the thoughts ever since she found out that she had come of age too soon. 

“It’s not unheard of, but the results never turned out quite nicely in the end. But we’re all modern, civilized fairies, and have been raised in a new era. He’ll surely be more open minded about it,” Mirajane went on, smiling sweetly over her explanation, before it turned more sinister. “And if he doesn’t, the rest of us will have a little chat with him until he approves.” Wendy laughed nervous, patting the girl’s arm to calm her down. 

“That’s another thing! ‘Claims’, we aren’t objects to be claimed!” Lucy announced, only to be silenced by Levy and Juvia. 

“And why is it the one who’s most concerned about getting her wings staying quiet, hm?” Evergreen asked, quirking a brow at the fairy who was currently balancing on a branch to get the decorations that had to be hung up on higher positions. She jumped off the branch when she was done, landing gracefully on her feet. 

“I don’t see any reason to complain, since we must go along with the ceremony either way,” Erza informed, joining the group. 

“You’re only being compliant because you want your wings and be the first female fairy to join the military ranks,” Evergreen said with a wave of her hand, as if the entire notion was a waste of effort. “You probably don’t even care who you get paired up with.”

“I have a goal, what’s so wrong with that?” Erza asked, not really seeking an answer, as she looked to the rest of her group of friends. “Do you guys have any idea what you’ll do after your joining? You’ll be allowed to take up more independent lifestyles then.” 

“I’ll be in charge of the archives,” Levi began. 

“The water supply and river management,” Juvia informed. Even if their wings wouldn’t sprout until after they joined with their other half, their abilities were made apparent after a certain age. 

“Dust keeping,” Lucy said with a pout. 

“I want to be the next queen!” Evergreen exclaimed, but then sighed sullenly. “But if not, then maintaining our older works.” Levy looked excited that they might be working close in their fields, but Evergreen shrugged her off. 

“Clinical work,” Wendy said cheerfully. 

“Scavenging,” Bisca said with a smirk, proud of her abilities with a weapon. 

“I was offered an organizing position for the royal family,” Mirajane said modestly, though seemed pleased as the group clapped happily for her. 

“Enough about this, let’s back to the real concern at hand,” Lucy interjected, trying to get them back on topic. 

“Why are you so against the choosing ceremony?” Juvia asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

“Because even though my dad chose my mother, she was never happy with him. If that’s what’ll come out of my life after the choosing ceremony, I rather not do it at all and stay single and wingless my entire life,” Lucy informed, gritting her teeth from frustration. 

“You can’t just miss it.” Levy was about to go on, until Lucy stopped her. 

“Yeah, I get that. However, can I get a little support here? Can we at least promise not to be too easy and go along with it as if it’s not a big deal? This is the rest of our lives we’re talking about here, at least get the guy to see that they can’t do as they please with us, and that we are our own individual fairies and we can keep our own back straight, and won’t take any of their crap?” Lucy asked the others, her eyes pleading with them. “I don’t want to live the same life as my mom, and I most definitely don’t want any of you guys feeling it either. Please, if not for me, then for your own selves? Don’t give in too easily?” 

They seemed to take her point of view into consideration, and nodded, seeing as it was a legitimist argument. They smiled as Lucy sighed in relief, and hugged her, telling her how they’d have each other’s backs if the guys didn’t treat them the way they deserved to be treated. 

It was only a matter of time before they were to be chosen by their other halves.


End file.
